sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Pepper Hutchinson
Personality Pepper is best described as a no-nonsense individual. She won't accept laziness, nosiness or any kind of disruptive behavior. She's also very reluctant to engage in anything she labels as silly or childish, though she can be coerced with the right means. Not to mention she has a serious superiority complex that tends to push others away more than not. Appearance Clothing Pepper is too busy to do much clothes shopping, so her go-to outfit is a simple brown striped sweater, a pair of faded acid-washed blue jeans and some trendy cream low heels. She also loves wearing a slick red beret and adorns her nose with a black studded piercing. That's her normal look. But when she reluctantly hops into the DJ booth at her night job, her style gets crazy. Her DJ uniorm consisting of a shredded and sleeveless cream dress with pictures of candy on it, a pair of brown see-through tights and some special brown slippers with a ton of buckles. She will also wear a pair of glittery red headphones and even takes out her nose piercing and place it on her forehead. Looks Hair Color: Pepper's hair is orange, a trait shared with her family. Hair Style: Pepper likes keeping her hair in what she calls a "Serious Bun". Which is basically a bun with several layers. Skin Color: Pepper's skin is somewhat light brown, which she inherited from her mother's side. Eye Color: Pepper has striking red eyes, which she can change to any color she wants using a little magic. Height: Pepper is five feet and one inch. Weight: Pepper weighs one hundred and seventy pounds. Pepper's Family Papri. Pepper's grandmother who lives next door to school. Pepper visits her often either just to say hi or to whip her up something tasty. Papri loves her granddaughter, but wishes she would make more friends. Something Pepper sees as unneeded. And, Cina. Pepper's uncle who stayed behind on Pepper's home planet of Leon. Cina pops in for a visit often, either to give Pepper some new magic spell or to give his mother some health supplies. Pepper doesn't really like his visits, while Cina thinks his niece is just being too uptight. Relationships Neutral: Verse, Pepper's homeroom, and English teacher. Verse used to be Pepper's favorite teacher, but that changed when he picked another student over her for a school program. Pepper has since forgiven him but still retains some bitterness that she hides quite well. Rival: Terrence, Pepper's co-host for the school's DJ booth. She can't stand how much more preferred he is with how much work she puts into it while he (according to Pepper) doesn't put nearly enough into it. Enemy: Naylor, Pepper's ex-best friend who was the cause for the death of Pepper's parents. Pepper has never forgiven her and strives to make her pay. Though Naylor has a superior magic skill, so it almost never works out well and when it does, never for long. Abilities Abilities: Pepper is very astute when it comes to all things intellectual. She's also skilled in the art of the DJ, something she's not really proud of. Lastly, she's quite the multi-tasker, being able to plan things out in advance and have them go almost perfectly. Special Abilities: Pepper has access to a wide range of magic due to being part witch. She can perform these spells with the use of her magic wand and loves experimenting with many many types. Weaknesses: Pepper can only perform magic with her wand, so if it's gone she's left defenseless. She also has a tendency to take the easy way out, which causes more problems than it usually fixes. Finally, her lack of a mouth filter is quite bad and she tends to get her in trouble a lot. Home Planet Pepper comes from the planet Leon, a planet whose citizens inspired the creation of many if not all fairytales on Mobius. Pepper is the descendant of Majoja, the inspiration for the classic villain type of the Witch from tales like Hansel and Gretel. Pepper is quite proud of her magical heritage and strives to prove that magic is the way of the future. Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Aliens Category:Neutral